Team 8: Shinobi
by Siplinzel1
Summary: AU. Team 8. Hinata, Kiba and Shino the "political rearrangers" as they will be to their hokage at some point but let's take it back to the begging this is their story. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The new genin who graduated the week before, have all showed up to the academy, so that they can be assigned to their genin teams. Umino Iruka looks at all his old students.

"From this day on you are all Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village"

Iruka lets those words sink in a bit while he observes the class, he can see some of the new genin straigen in their seat while others looks excited to begin their carers,

"Now it is your turn to carry the Will of Fire and again congratulation everyone" Iruka smiles to everyone than he continues

"Now it is time for team assignments Team 1… Team 7 Akimichi Choji, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke"

Sakura can be heard cheering the moment, the Uchiha's name gets called out.

In the classroom sits three individuals, Inuzuka Kiba sits in the middle row by the wall with his ninken Akamaru sleeping on his head. Hyuga Hinata is in front row looking down shyly at the desk, the more the name listing continues the more she tries to disappear into her seat. Aburame Shino is in the back row waiting passively waiting on getting his team assignment.

"Now on with the team assignments Team 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 9… Team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will pick you up after lunch"

Shino gets up from his seat and walks over to Kiba and Akamaru

"We should eat lunch together. Why? Because we are teammates now and should get to know each other "

Kiba looks at shino and than to Hinata Before replaying

"Yeah! We should also get Hinata! HEY! Hinata! Come get lunch with us!"

Hinata Looks up at them startled with her hands up to her mouth before quickly nodding her head. The newly formed Team 8 leaves for lunch while most of the genin are either talking or eating.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino have gone outside and has placed themselves in the shadow of a tree on the academy grounds. Akamaru has gotten comfortable in Hinata's lab while the the young shinobi sits quietly beneath the tree.

A week earlier Yuhi Kurenai a newly promoted jonin stands before the Hokage in the Hokage tower together with 9 other jonin

"You ten have been chosen to pass on the will of fire to the next generation, you know what that means?"

The Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen asks the room of jonin.

"It means that some of will be stuck with some brats for some years"

Was the answer that came from Sarutobi Asuma the second son of the Third Hokage.

"I will hand out the files on the genin that you will have the responsibility for till they make chunin"

The Hokage stands from his desk and passes the files to the assembled jounin.

Kurenai opens her files and scims through them carefully before she focuses her attention back to the Hokage. The Hokage had apparently not been speaking, since he handed out the files is the first thing she notices when she makes eye contact briefly with him

"Good I can you have all read your files. You are all dismissed and those of you who's team passes I hope you make fine shinobi out of them" and with that every jounin takes their leave.

Kurenai walks out of the Hokage tower.

"Hey Kurenai wait up" Kurenai turns around at the voice and spots Asuma, then she waits for him to catch up, when Asuma has come up beside her they agree to go to a Dango shop.

At the Dango shop they make their orders and go to a available table and sit down

"who have you got to babysit?" Asks Asuma as their order arrives at their table.

"I have got a Aburame, a Hyuga and an Inuzuka on my team to test. Who have you got?" Asume leans back and his seat sighing.

"I have got a civilian, an Akimichi and the Uchiha prodigy. I don't have the highest expectation in their teamwork going by their academy files"...

Kurenai stands outside the academy a week later when she spots out of the corner of her eye three kids that matches the description she has in her files of her team, she stands back and observe them. She can see that it is Kiba who talks the most and loudest, Shino seems to be the quiet type, while Hinata looks like a timed girl, She notes that it is something they will have work on too before continuing into the academy.

Later inside the academy Hinata, Kiba and Shino have taken the seats by the window in the front row, and are now waiting for their Sensei to show along with all the other teams. A woman with black shoulder length hair walks through the door

"Team 8 meet me at training ground 11 I expect you to be their in an hour"

And then she leaves again with team 8 quickly asking "Iruka-Sensei can you tell us where training ground 11 is?"

Iruka looks at them from behind his desk.

"It's on the other side of the village, it is the one with a pond and lots of trees"

Team eight hurries out the door after hearing the description.

The newly formed team 8 arrives at training ground 11 with 10 minutes to spare. Their sensei Kurenai is standing by one of the training post with her arms crossed looking right at them with steel in her eyes. Hinata freezes in her walk over to the training posts when she senses kurenai's eyes on them, Kiba and Shino looks back at Hinata while they are all frozen in their tracks.

"Good to see you made with ten minutes to spare"

Kurenai greets them and soften her gaze upon them, it is almost funny how they all unfreeze at the same exact time she thinks.

"You are not genin yet, I will be the one to decide that"

"Then why have taken all those test at the academy!" Says Kiba with a raised voice, Akamaru yips his agreement.

"It is so those who are really not ready can be either completely dropped from the program or those who might just need another year can see what it takes to become a genin. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does"

"Good now on to the test you will be taking with me is quite simple you have till 8 tonight to track me down I will be somewhere on this training ground all you need to do is find me"

Hinata, Kiba and Shino readies themselves and then their sensei is gone, the test has begone.

Team 8 look at each other, they know that they have to have a plan or else they will never find their sensei

"I could send my bugs to search while Kiba and Akamaru tries to get a scent, Hinata you can be on the lookout with your Byakugan to see if you can spot her somewhere"

Shino comes up with a plan quickly and they get to work since neither Hinata or Kiba has a better suggestion. Hinata stands with her hands in a one handed tiger seal, she is determined to not be a burden to her teammates, she will do her best to find their sensei. Kiba along with Akamaru goes to the spot their sensei was in moments ago trying to find her scent. Shino sends out his bugs to start searching.

"Shino a 100 meters to your left!"

Says Hinata after searching for 30 minutes. Shino sends some bugs in the direction Hinata just gave him while Kiba and Akamaru finally has gotten a scent

"We have got a scent! Shino while your bugs search over there why don't we all move to follow the scent?"

Kiba starts moving with akamaru giving him instructions from his position on his head, Hinata and Shino follow right behind him.

After a hour of following the scent, they up in the same clearing where Hinata had first spotted something.

"The scent ends here guys" Kiba tells his teammates,

Shino informs them. "My bugs is reporting that there no one here"

Hinata watches carefully her surrounding when she starts seeing the first signs of a genjutsu.

"Kiba, Shino be alert this era shows signs of a genjutsu" Hinata informs them carefully. They all move so they are standing back to back, their senses on high alert.

Kurenai decides that she has seen enough and appear before them. All three startles and draw a kunai into their hands protect themselves.

"Congratulations you pass. While you did not find me I think your plan was sound and you three worked well together and that is the most important things about this test, so you three pass"

Hinata and Kiba looks at each other excited while Shino stars passively at their sensei.

"Well I think it is high time I introduce myself, my name is Yuhi Kurenai and I specalice in genjutsu. Now you three introduce yourselves"

"I'm Aburame Shino and I use my clan technique I don't have specaliation yet"

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru and I also use my clan techniques"

"My name is Hyuga Hinata and I use my clans technique"

"Good now that we all know each other let's talk training schedule" Kurenai starts to lead them out of the training ground her team following right behind her.

They arrive at a cafe where they order some Nikuman buns to eat while they talk.

"I want you tree to think about what you want out of your cares for the first month we work together I will teach you some basic skills you will need to learn-"

"Didn't they teach us the basics in the academy?" Kiba interrupts kurenai with the same question that was also on his teammates minds, the question that they would not voice but were thinking.

"These are some other basic skills not taught in the academy because they are not for academy students. The academy students won't need those skills especially if they won't even pass the test or dropout throughout the year. So these skills are for the jounin-sensei to teach. Do you all understand?"

"Hai" All three of them answer simultaneously.

"Good. Now on to what I will be teaching you this month, first we have chakra control and then some basic jutsu that can be of use out in the field, and let's not forget teamwork exercises the month will go by with this for training and each day when we are done training we will take a D-rank mission" Kurenai's students nod their heads in understanding

"We will meet every morning at 06:00 o'clock at training ground 11. I will see you tree tomorrow morning so continue having a good day"

Kurenai leaves the cafe and Hinata, Kiba and Shino says their farewells to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hyūga Hinata enters training ground 11 with new resolve after her conversation with her father the night before. She will prove herself. She will be a shinobi. Especially now that she is no longer the heir to the Hyuga clan and will most likely be branded the Caged Bird Cursed Seal. She will prove that she can be a successful shinobi. She may be a failure of the Hyuga clan, but she will not be a failure as shinobi. She is the first to arrive at the training ground but that is to be expected she is almost an hour early. She could not stay at the compound for another moment this morning and she dreads going back. For she knows when she returns she will be branded.

Kurenai upon entering training ground 11, immediately spots Hinata meditating by the training poles "Hinata, you are here early" "Hai sensei, I couldn't stay at the compound" "Why not?" "I have been removed from my position as the heir to the clan and will be branded with the cursed seal when I return to compound later," Kurenai notices that for the first time Hinata is not stuttering trough her sentences "And you are okay with that?"

"Surprisingly enough I am. I have known for some time that I would probably lose my title to my sister and it wouldn't matter how strong I become. I will never be the clan heir and now I will have more opportunities with my career" Kurenai is silent after that and leaves Hinata with her thoughts.

Kiba and Shino show up at the training ground 10 minutes before training is to begin. Akamaru sticks his head up from Kiba jacket and yips in a greeting. "Good morning everyone, since everyone is here let's begin with training"

"Hai!"

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino respond together and waits for further introductions. "You will start with some stamina training and speed training till I say stop or you drop and then you three can have a break. I will give more information during the break and you will have to run to the pond and back here to the training poles and want to have a steady pace until I tell you to run at full speed, got it?"

"Hai!"

"Then begin!"

Kurenai watches her three students begin the exercise, she also observes that Akamaru has joined the exercise. She let her three students run a couple of laps before she yells "FASTER!" They comply immediately and where before they had kept pace with each other, that has changed now with Kiba in the front followed by Hinata and Shino being the slowest among them. After some more laps at full speed, Kurenai tells them to slow down again. Akamaru had come to be by her side, while she been have been watching them run at full speed. Akamaru was also the most tired out of them all, which she also at this point is to be expected since Akamaru is still a puppy. She lets the exercise go on for an hour before calling them until a halt. "You guys are doing great. Now take a 20 minute and then we will begin on chakra exercises" She is not expecting a response since all of them are trying to get breathing under control.

Hinata found a spot in the shade to sit by herself. Her thoughts keep returning to the night before and the discussion she had with her father, about her fate and that her younger sister Hanabi is now the clan heir. She will be branded the cursed seal tonight, her father has made up his mind. He had most likely also been planning for Hanabi to become the heir since she started showing more talent. She is not even that surprised about it because just the week before graduation her father had her and Hanabi fight each other before the clan elders. And she lost. She can't think of another reason why she and Hanabi would fight if not for the position of clan heir.

"Alright everyone breaks over."

Hinata gets pulled from her thoughts when Kurenai tells them breaks over. She also notices that while she has been deep in thought Kiba and Shino had joined her under the shade while Akamaru had laid down in her lab, and she hadn't even noticed it. She along with her new teammates get up and walks over to Kurenai so they can get instructions to the next exercise.

"Now it is on to chakra control exercises, so pick a tree to climb with your feet" All of her students pick a tree near the pond and turn around to look at her.

"Kurenai-sensei how can you possibly climb a tree with your feet?" Asks Kiba.

"It's simple all you have to do is use your chakra, I will let you three figure out the rest yourself. To begin." And with Kurenai's instructions team, 8 start the exercise.

Shino walks closer to his chosen tree where he theories that he will have to send the right amount of chakra to his feet, just like the leaf exercise in the academy, but instead of sticking a leaf to his body, he will have to stick himself to the tree. He sends some chakra to his feet and tries to stick one foot to the tree, he tries with different amounts of chakra before he feels his foot stick to the tree, he does the same with the other until that also sticks to the tree, then he starts his ascend up. Halfway up the tree he loses his focus and falls down. So he simply starts again.

Kiba just runs at his tree while sending some chakra to his feet. It was not enough since he immediately falls to the ground. He gets up and tries again this time he used too much chakra and get blasted off the tree, he tries again with a new amount and gets a couple of steps up before falling again. After trying a couple of more times with different results he finally makes it halfway up before falling which he takes as a win and stands back to see his progress.

Hinata activates her byakugan, focusing on her feet to see the flow of chakra through them. She starts by sticking one foot to the tree and when that sticks she then sticks her other foot to the tree and she starts walking upwards slowly, when she reaches the top she starts her descent down the tree when she loses her focus and starts losing her grip on the tree before catching herself. She lets out a sigh in relief before continuing down. She does the tree-climbing exercise some more times before looking over to see how her teammates are doing and see that have also gotten the hang of it.

Kurenai watches her students and is surprised about how good their chakra control is. She also has gotten a good idea of how they each approach challenges, Hinata approach cautiously, while Shino takes the logical approach and Kiba takes error and trial approach to things. While her students have not completely mastered the tree-climbing exercise they are close. She decides that a change of pace might do them some good and then continue with the exercise tomorrow.

"Alright you three take a break for lunch and then afterward a D-rank mission and then we will return here and I will teach you guys a Jutsu"

All her students nod their heads in understanding since they have been draining their chakra and is now starting to feel the physical effects and are probably not exhausted yet but are in need of a nice break and some lunch.

"I have packed lunch for all of us since it is your guys first official day with me as your sensei and I will tell you about the different divisions you can join when you become chunin, and what is expected of a chunin, so let's enjoy the food"

Shino, Hinata, and Kiba walk closer to Kurenai and sit down on the grass while their sensei unseals their lunches from a sealing scroll she was carrying. Kurenai hands out their lunch and they begin to eat.

"What is expected to become chunin is to be a team leader since when you make chunin you are expected to lead other teams on missions and those missions are either C or B-rank and that can be anything from investigating to information gathering and getting rid of Bandits or missing nin"

Kurenai looks at her students to see if they are listening, she sees that she has their attention and then continues.

"Now let me tell you about the different divisions. First, we have TI which is the department that gets information from prisoners or out in the field from people with the right information. We also have the Barrier/Sensor division which makes sure the barriers protecting Konoha by detecting our enemies..."

When lunch is done and Kurenai has explained all the different departments in Konoha. Her three students are waiting to hear about what jutsu she will be teaching them. Kiba is talking loudly about how he hopes it is an awesome jutsu, while his two other teammates are just ignoring him.

"All right then jutsu I want you three to learn is the Shunshin no Jutsu, a D-rank high-speed jutsu that you can travel short distances with and the hand seal for this Jutsu is the Tiger seal now I will demonstrate the Jutsu so watch closely"

Kurenai folds her hands into the Tiger seal and in the next second, she is standing behind her students. All three of them turn around almost simultaneously.

"That is so cool" is Kiba's response to seeing the Jutsu.

"You said it was a high-speed technique? It looks like you teleported" Shino comments in a very calculating voice as if he is trying to figure out how he should apply to the fighting style he is currently using.

Hinata is looking very excited now that she has seen the technique at the prospect of learning this technique since she has always been fascinated by high-speed movement in the fighting.

"Let me explain a bit more about how to perform this technique. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. So it all comes down to your capability in using your chakra. Now practice the jutsu for an hour and then we will take a D-rank mission"

When the hour is over all three of them have pretty much gotten the technique down, but Kurenai is still making them practice that jutsu till they can do it without even thinking about it.

"Good work everyone, now let's head to the Hokage tower and get your first mission"

All three of her students just nod their heads in her direction since it has been a long day and she has been working them harder than day normally would.

When they are done with the D-rank, which was helping an old lady with her garden they and they have all said their goodbyes and gone their separate ways.

Hinata enters the Hyūga compound and walks the hallway to her room. Everyone she passes looks at her and she can take a guess that the whole clan knows by now that she is no longer a part of the clan and will be branded the Caged Bird Seal. When she gets to her room she finds that all her things have been removed. After starring mutely at her now empty room she spots a note on the floor, it simply tells her that she will be branded at 6, it also tells her where the apartment which she will be staying at from on is.

At 6 o'clock she makes it to the room where every member of the clan has been branded since they joined the village. She has put on her best brave face and is now facing the elders.

"Honorable elders" Hinata greets them with a respectful bow before kneeling.

"Hyūga Hinata from the movement you leave this room you will no longer be associated with the Hyūga name" One of the clan elders inform while she kneels in front of them.

Hinata is not that surprised to hear it since she had suspected it since she found her room empty and the note confirmed it. Since her father the day before had informed her that she would be branded, that was the point her suspicion started. Because there has never been someone from the main house-branded who was not the youngest, officially.

"The branding will now begin," another of the elders tell while pointing to a certain spot in the room for her to lay down while they draw the necessary seal on her forehead.

"You will not be getting the traditional seal since you will no longer be a part of the clan this seal will hide your Byakugan with an unbreakable genjutsu, it will make your eyes appear normal to everyone, no one would ever consider that you have a bloodline" The same elder informs her.

Hinata takes all that information while the seal is being drawn. Her understanding of the information, she will still be able to use the Byakugan and no one would be the wiser, at least that is good, she can't say much else about this whole situation.

"The seal is now complete. You can stand up Hinata"

Hinata stands up and bows before the elders before leaving the room.

When she has gotten the compound she notes that she has quite a headache, and also has a very good guess why that is.

Later when she has gotten to the apartment which will soon turn into her home. She starts unpacking all her stuff and by the time she is done, there are only four hours till she has to be at the training ground. She just lays down on the futon and she then cries herself to sleep that night.

The next morning she ties her hitai-ate around her forehead. At the training ground, she tells her teammates about what has happened, since they both noted that her eyes were no longer white with a purple hue them but a bright green. She might just become good friends with these two she thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a month Kurenai can honestly say she is impressed with her students. The thing that surprised her the most is how well they actually work together if it weren't because she is the one training them she would most likely have they had worked together like this for at least a year.

At six o'clock in the morning, she enters training ground 11 and she finds all her students there already talking. She walks closer so she can hear the conversation better. She is happy to note that the training is paying off when they all turn their heads in her direction before going back to their conversation.

"Well since everyone is already here let's start today's training with some stretching. After that, you guys will be sparring on top of the water"

Some hours later she and her students are out for lunch at a random sushi place she spotted on the way to the training ground.

"I have been training you three so far with assassination in mind"

The moment the words leave her mouth, all of her students snap out of whatever conversation they were having, and looks at her.

"I have been doing that since the first day since that is what I learned before choosing something more specialised. My sensei, she did not have a clue about what to teach us so she chooses to teach us her own specialisation, but her secondary specialisation was medical ninjutsu. I have been teaching you guys assassination since I believe that it is the foundation of being a shinobi"

She can see that all of them are paying attention to what she is saying.

"Hey sensei, who was your sensei?" Kiba asks her in a thoughtful voice.

"My sensei was Nara Akira. She was kinda lazy, but never on a mission. Me and my teammates always thought she was late for training, but she only ever wanted to see if we would wait for her or if would start doing some training on our own. She was a good teacher but did not always understand if you had trouble with something. She was a prodigy, but only ever realised that when it was pointed out. She died on a mission a couple of years back"

After Kurenai's small speech about her sensei, Hinata, Kiba and Shino can't help but have some respect for the women who taught their sensei.

"I still haven't been told what you are interested to specialise in? I will also be teaching you some other things then just assassination I'm just informing you about what I'm currently teaching you"

All three of her students nod their heads in understanding.

"Sensei I must be honest I'm not sure what I want to specialise in or if I want a specialisation at all"

Hinata is the first to speak since Kurenai stopped talking. Kurenai looks to Shino and Kiba are nodding their heads along with what Hinata is saying.

"Alright, I take it you two agree with what Hinata is saying?"

"Yes sensei, I think we can worry about what we want when we get to chunin" states Kiba carefully.

"That what I wanted to hear"

All three of her students send her surprised looks when she says that.

"Because I personally believe that you should not limit yourself like this early in your careers"

She can see a look of understanding cross the faces of her students when she is finished talking. She simply smiles at them before saying.

"Alright, you three lunch over. Let's go and take a D-rank mission and then you will be doing some sparring"

At the Hokage tower in the mission room, Kurenai stands in the front while Hinata, Kiba and Shine stand beside each other in line behind her.

"Team eight reporting for a D-rank mission Hokage-sama," Kurenai says with her head bowed

"Tora the cat has gone missing again, It was captured a couple of hours ago but escaped the moment it was returned to the owner. Your mission is to catch it and bring it back here where the owner will be waiting. Any questions?"

"No sir" is everyone's response.

And with that team eight bows in respect before leaving.

"Kiba you are in charge of the mission today"

"Hai Sensei. Shino can you send out a few bugs to see if they can find it and Hinata can you go to the small fish store and buy some bait for the cat while me and Akamaru will try to get a scent of the cat over by the window where it jumped out of. Let's meet here again in ten minutes. Let's begin"

Both Hinata and Shino move out to complete their tasks. Kurenai watches Kiba give out instructions and she can't help but be proud of how far, he has come in a month. He went from being the loudest person in the team to being able to not let his emotions control his decisions.

Kurenai has put them through a lot of training exercises, where they would have to think rationally and not just act without a plan. She has also put them through some emotional training, which she disguised as genjutsu training. What they don't know won't hurt them. She also has been teaching them some Jutsu's that she thinks would be helpful in the field.

She pulls herself out of her thoughts when she out of the corner of her eye spots her team returning with the cat, it seems Kiba plan worked.

"So I see you got the cat. Where there any problems?"

She watches Kiba step forward with Akamaru at his side.

"No sensei all went after the plan. Shino's bugs found a trace of the cat, and me and Akamaru found it's scent while Hinata got a fish. We all meet up at back here before we tracked it to the forest where me and Shino hid while Hinata got the lured the cat with the fish"

Kurenai listens to the report that Kiba will be relaying to the Hokage since he was put in charge of the mission by her.

"Alright then let's report to the Hokage"

She and her team walk into the Hokage tower. While on the way to the mission room Kurenai spots or in this case hears team ten before she really sees them. She also notes that her team also has heard them but keep walking with their backs straight and mind focused, just as she has taught them.

At the mission room, she can hear that team seven has gotten their first C-tank mission. Her students must have come to the same realisation since their faces twist just a bit, but not one of her students comments on it.

She watches while Kiba gives the report to the desk chunin. She can see that some of the other people in the throws some approving looks her team's way, she can't help but be proud when she can see that other people approve of what she is teaching them.

When Kiba is done with the report her team gives a small bow before they turn around leaving the room.

The moment they are outside the Hokage tower and on their way to the training ground.

"How can it be that team ten has gotten their first C-tank while we are stuck doing these shitty missions?"

Of course, she should have seen this coming.

"I cannot answer that. Because I know nothing about team seven other than who their sensei is"

Kiba doesn't seem to accept that as an answer but doesn't comment further afterwards.

At the training ground, Kurenai makes her students gather around her so that she can explain what they will be doing now.

"Alright I take it you three remember the game I taught you last week"

She doesn't expect them to have forgotten it, especially when they seemed to enjoy it so much last time.

"Today we will be playing hide and seek followed by tag"

She can see that are getting excited by the looks in their eyes and that there no reason for her to explain the rules since they are just waiting for the get-go.

"Alright then, begin!"

She watches them all disappear by using a Shunshin in different directions. She is not a sensor type but she will be a bit embarrassed is she can not track down three genins and a ninkin.

The first one of her genin that she senses, is Kiba along with Akamaru. She tracks them to a small clearing, the same one she herself was hiding in when she was testing them. She stands in the clearing, observing her surroundings when she starts sensing her two other students there too.

Kurenai jumps to the trees in the clearing to get away from the attack she felt coming her way when she sees Hinata in the corner of her eye coming at her with a jūnken strike. She dodgers to the left and that's when she spots the three kunai flying towards her, she substitutes herself with a branch she saw when she first entered the entered into the clearing. She realises now that they have lured her into a trap and they are not about to lose now while they have the upper hand.

The game continues for to hours, where they have the game restarted it two times.

"I'm proud of you guys,"

All of her students look at her with tired smiles, and she can tell that they are proud too. This is the first time they have managed to hide from for half an hour, whiteout giving her even the slightest idea about where they were hiding at.

"Now you guys are going to be sparing with me individually so that I can get an idea about where you are skill-wise, and it is Taijutsu only. Tomorrow I will see where you are at with Jutsus and stamina wise. Kiba you are up first."

Kiba along with Akamaru get into their ready stance while Hinata and Shino remove themselves from the field, and to the tree lines where they can observe the fight. Kiba as usual attacks first with Akamaru right at his side. The fight lasts for ten minutes before she decides to end it.

"Alright that's enough," She calls the spar to hold and calls for Hinata and Shino.

"Hinata did you any flaws in Kiba fight against me?"

"He's too quick to act because he expects that he will win with the first strategy he makes up in his head and does not really consider if his opponent can adapt to his attacks." This is Hinata's quick assessment of the spar.

"Alright, Hinata then you are up now."

Hinata immediately strikes at her but unlike Kiba, Hinata adapts to her opponents fighting style, which is likely a result of years of training in the gentle fist fighting style.

Again she lets the fight go on for ten minutes, before calling it to hold and this time asking Shino about the flaw in her fighting style.

"Hinata hesitates when it comes to making the necessary blow to finish her opponent," that is Shino's short assessment of Hinata's spar with her.

"Alright then, Shino your up, and jibe you will observe the spar," and with that, the last spar begins.

Kurenai lets the spar go on for ten minutes like she also did for the two others, but it is clear that Shino lacks behind the two others in hand to hand combat.

"Alright, that's enough, now Kiba can you tell what Shino's problem is?"

"Yes, Sensei. Shino lacks a good foundation on hand to hand combat right now all he has is the academy style and that's good for now but later not so much, he also calculates too much when he should already be ready to attack."

"that's right. Shino you think too much and you don't have the time to think so much in a real fight."

She can tell that Shino has taken both her's and Kiba's words to heart and while he will never be a close combat specialist like Kiba, and she is not so sure that Hinata will be a close combat specialist after having been disowned from the Hyuuga clan, since after that whole affair.

"Well guys that were all for today, see you tomorrow morning," and with that she takes her leave.

Kurenai is at home preparing dinner when it knocks on the door.

"You can just come in it's not locked," she calls to the person on the other side of the door.

The person who enters her home is her Asuma, her boyfriend of two years.

her and Asuma have always been really good friends since they meet for the first time at the academy when they were five, and later in the Chunin exam when they were put on the same team along with Raidō Namiashi. Two years ago they decided to try a relationship and see if it would work or if it is was better they just stayed friends, but look at them now, they are still together and happy.

"Do you need help with something or should I just set the table?" Asks Asuma while he makes his way to the small kitchen area in her apartment.

"You can just get some cops we can drink from, the food is just about done I just need to put it in some bowls," she tells him while she reaches up in the small storage she has above the stove get two bowls for the fish and rice.

In the corner of her, she can see that Asuma is getting cups they can drink from. She gets a can out to put some water in after she has put the food in the bowls.

"So how is the training with your genin team going?" Asuma breaks the silence that had befallen them while they eat.

"I'm surprised that they all have such good chakra control as they have. They also have some good teamwork and small strategies, while none of them is that much of a strategist the makeup for it when their plans come together." is Kurenai replay with a sense of pride in her voice when talking about her students.

"That's good to hear mine can't stop bickering the moment they think I'm not paying attention." Kurenai winches just listening to that, while Asuma just gives her tight smile.

After dinner and they have done the dishes, they sit on the couch and converse about life before they will have to part ways.

"hey I have been wondering if we could switch teams for a day sometime?" she asks as he is about to leave.

"Why?" She can see the way his brain starts thinking the moment the question had left her mouth.

"Because you can help my team with some strategies and maybe I can help yours in some teamwork exercise, with someone that isn't you." Is her reply to his question.

"Alright. We can make the switch sometime next week because I have something planned for this week."

And with that, they parted ways for the evening.


End file.
